You are Special
by FaniHania
Summary: Baekhyun, si bibit penyihir buruk yang selalu kabur ketika dilaksanakannya ujian Penyihir dan ia selalu menyuruh Sahabatnya, Kyungsoo untuk berbohong kepada Raja penyihir. Namun karena bujukan dari seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalinya, ia memutuskan untuk datang pada ujian penyihir. Namun siapa sangka bahwa lelaki yang membujuk Baekhyun mempunyai maksud tersendiri? YAOI! CHANBAEK!


Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang mendengar kata _sihir_ pertama kalinya?

Jahat.

Ya, semua orang awam berpikir sihir itu jahat.

Padahal nyatanya, sihir itu tidak jahat, tergantung penggunaan para penyihirnya sendiri.

Mungkin, sebagian manusia beranggapan bahwa sihir itu mitos belaka. Penyihir itu hanya ada di dongeng, tak ada di dunia nyata. Tapi percayalah, terkadang apa yang tidak terlihat belum tentu tidak ada. Mereka; para penyihir hanya bersembunyi. Mereka mempunyai dunia lain yang berbeda dari manusia.

Para penyihir hanya akan pergi ke dunia manusia ketika mendapat tugas dari raja penyihir di wilayah yang mereka pijak. Tugas mereka biasanya membawa para manusia ke dunia _Merches_ yang menganggap dirinya _Seer_ dengan menggunakan sihir hitam untuk mendapatkan uang. _Seer_ adalah seorang penyihir yang dapat melihat masa depan namun _Seer_ tidak menggunakan ilmu hitam. Biasanya para _Seer_ akan mempelajari secara bertahap dan hanya fokus untuk melihat masa depan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjadi kuat. Sedangkan _Merches_ adalah dunia para penyihir.

Namun, bukan sembarang _penyihir_ yang dapat pergi ke dunia manusia, hanya golongan _penyihir_ tinggi. Ada banyak tingkatan untuk penyihir. Tingkatan tertinggi dari penyihir adalah _Sorcerer,_ tingkatan ini sangatlah langka bahkan hanya ada beberapa dalam dunia penyihir. _Sorcerer_ biasanya menduduki jabatan tertinggi dalam dunia penyihir, memimpin serta melindungi para penyihir. Raja penyihir; itulah jabatan yang di genggam erat oleh _Sorcerer_.

Penyihir yang dapat mencapai tingkat _Sorcerer_ sudah menguasai banyak sihir bahkan bisa mengendalikan berbagai elemen yang berbeda, mereka bisa mengeluarkan berbagai sihir tanpa susah payah memikirkan dan memfokuskan diri mereka pada sihir yang akan mereka keluarkan. Tak mudah, butuh otak serta fisik yang kuat untuk mencapai tingkatan ini.

Keistimewaan lain dari _Sorcerer_ biasanya mereka yang menguji para penyihir rendah untuk naik tingkatan. Ujian untuk naik dalam tingkatan penyihir tak main - main, kepala bisa mendadak pusing dan perut bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah berada di dalam. Beberapa penyihir _rendah_ memilih berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menetap pada tingkat _rendah_ mereka, karena tak sanggup harus merasakan sakit disetiap kenaikan.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali bahwa kau harus tenang dan fokus!" lelaki dengan jubah hitam sepaha serta tudung yang ia kenakan terlihat kesal sebab temannya. Lelaki di sebelahnya menatap buku coklat tua dengan pandangan membunuh, seolah buku itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

"Aku tak bisa, aku menyerah, ini sangat susah, Kyung!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas penuh putus asa. Ia sudah menambah ekstra kesabaran dalam dirinya demi mengajarkan temannya. Temannya; Byun Baekhyun yang terus mengumpat pada batinnya sendiri. Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit karena ia terus memfokuskan pikiran pada buku tua tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain.

"Bukankah kau yang memelas meminta diriku untuk mengajarimu tadi?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mengingat kejadian beberapa detik lalu ketika Baekhyun menangis pilu memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk mengajarinya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia malah menyerah hanya karena mendapat kegagalan tiga kali.

"Kepalaku pusing, andai saja mengeluarkan sihir semudah dengan cerita fantasi di kehidupan manusia. Kau tahu, disana hanya perlu mengucapkan mantra dan Binggo! Sihir berhasil dikeluarkan! Kenyataan memang menyakitkan ya." cibir Baekhyun kesal. Ia duduk pada salah satu bangku kayu jati biasa. Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali melihat sifat Baekhyun yang mudah putus asa.

Baekhyun memegang buku tua itu lalu ditaruhnya kembali di hadapannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diatas lipatan lengan yang tersandar buku tua tadi. "Kau tahu, aku ingin mempunyai keistimewaan pada satu bidang saja. Aku ingin menjadi _Seer._ Pasti _Seer_ mendapatkan banyak koin emas karena ia terus melihat masa depan siapapun yang ingin dia terawang. Nah, aku juga ingin... nanti koin emasnya bisa kuberikan dengan orang tuaku, Kyung." suara Baekhyun samar - samar di telinga Kyungsoo namun masih dapat di cangkup dengan baik. Kyungsoo ikut prihatin melihat keluarga Baekhyun yang _ekonomi_ nya jauh dari kata baik. Untuk itu Baekhyun mencoba untuk menguasai satu ilmu sihir namun dirinya selalu gagal dan gagal. Bahkan ia pernah kabur dari rumah karena merasa tidak berguna bagi siapapun, menyusahkan.

"Ya, jadi kau ingin menjadi penyihir apa?"

" _Seer_ saja, aku ingin mendapatkan koin emas buat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_! Pasti mereka sangat senang, betulkan, Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tak ingin memecahkan khayalan tinggi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana mau melihat masa depan, melayangkan buku dengan tangannya sendiri saja tak mampu.

"Kalau begitu, coba lagi!"

Baekhyun menaikan kepalanya; memutuskan untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang di tujukan kepadanya. "Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan melihat masa depan siapapun." elaknya karena gak ingin kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sungguh, memfokuskan satu pikiran tanpa campur aduk hal lain itu sangat susah bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bulat - bulat seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Susah Kyungsoo,"

"Ck okey, coba pejamkan matamu dan hanya pikirkan buku tua itu." Baekhyun mengangguk kilat, ia menutup matanya dan segera membayangkan apa yang terlintas. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh harap, semoga ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Kyungiee! Aku melihat sesuatu!" serunya heboh seolah menemukan harta karun dari dasar lautan. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, pasalnya buku itu sama sekali tidak melayang dan Baekhyun berkata sedemikian rupa.

Tunggu.

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh intimidasi membunuh, semoga saja Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal yang kekanak - kanakan lagi. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata _wow_ berkali - kali membuat rasa penasaran semakin menghantui bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihat stroberry yang sangat besar serta begitu merah! Umm terlihat sangat lezat! Aku jad--eh aduh! Sakit tau, Kyung!" Kyungsoo menyerah, ia memukul tengkuk belakang leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan si korban mengelus tempat yang menjadi sasaran Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti bermain - main! Menurut ramalan, tak lama lagi ujian kenaikkan tingkat dalam data penyihir tak lama lagi! Kita harus bersiap - siap!" Kyungso kali ini memukul pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang tertutupi dengan tudung hitam. Baekhyun mencibir malas, kepalanya akan hancur jika hari itu akan tiba.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi lagi tepat di saat dilaksanakannya ujian kenaikan. Aku tak ingin kepalaku botak, oke!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah _datar_ khasnya.

Sebenarnya, ujian itu akan diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali dan kabar buruknya Baekhyun tidak pernah mengikutinya. Mengapa? Tentu saja, ia melarikan diri. Baekhyun sungguh tak tertarik menjadi kuat seperti Kyungsoo yang berambisi untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Baekhyun lebih tertarik untuk mendapatkan koin emas. Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali menasihati Baekhyun agar ia mengikuti ujian tiap tahunnya, namun si mungil yang keras kepala itu hanya mengangguk tanpa melaksanakannya. Setiap ia ditanya oleh kedua orang tuanya mengapa ia tak ingin mengikuti ujian itu pasti ia selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya masih kecil dan belum sanggup untuk menguasai ilmu sihir. Okey lah, memang dulu ia masih terlalu dini, tapi sekarang? Enam belas tahun bukanlah kanak - kanak lagi, tak ada alasan untuk mengelak kali ini.

"Kau tak bisa, ayolah Baek, sekali saja kau ikut ujian ini, kau ingin terus menerus tak menguasai satupun ilmu sihir? Ah aku lupa, melayangkan buku saja kau tak bisa." Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun yang tersedia satu kursi kosong. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ia merasa _direndahkan_ oleh sahabat _datar_ nya itu

"Tak mau, aku tak ingin kepalaku pusing dan mual mendatangiku." bantah Baekhyun keras kepala. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata rendah. Sejujurnya ia kewalahan sendiri menghadapi Baekhyun. Ya pasalnya, ia tiap tahun harus berbohong pada _Phoenix_ perihal ketidakhadiran Baekhyun.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa itu _Phoenix_ , maka jawabannya, dia adalah Raja penyihir dari wilayah _Ruiz_ , tempat di mana mereka berpijak. Sudah tiga tahun Kyungsoo berbohong perihal ketidakhadiran Baekhyun, dan untung saja _Phoenix_ terkenal dengan kebaikan serta kemurahan hatinya sehingga ia memakluminya. Jika boleh Kyungsoo akui, wajah _Phoenix_ sangatlah tampan dan memukau membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati pada paras yang sempurna itu.

"Oke, baiklah, lakukan sesukamu! Tapi kali ini aku tak ingin berbohong lagi dengan _Phoenix._ Aku takut ketawan dan terkena imbas dari prilakumu itu," ujar Kyungsoo mencari aman. Senyum sinis di sertai gerakan kakinya melengkapi sosok pinguin kecil.

"Eoh? Aiih bantu aku Kyungsoo, aku mohon. Aku benar - benar tidak mau mengikuti ujian itu. Kumohon..." _Aegy_ _o_ jurus andalannya ia keluarkan dengan disertai nada memelas lembut melengkapinya. Kyungsoo menatap jengah Baekhyun lalu selanjutnya ia menggeleng. Ia tak akan termakan rayuan Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau harus datang tahun ini," Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dengan kepala yang sengaja ia tundukkan. Kyungsoo masih berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk sabar menghadapi sifat kekanakan Baekhyun. "Aku takut. Bagaimana jika aku gagal?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kegagalan itu merupakan bagian dari perjalanan hidup?" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang masih tak bergeming. Ya wajar saja, Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari lima bersaudara dan mereka semua adalah lelaki. Buruknya lagi, mereka semua memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti perempuan, tak terkecuali Ayah dan Ibunya. Karena tak kesampaian memiliki anak serta adik perempuan, Baekhyunlah yang kena imbasnya. Menurut mereka, Baekhyun sangat imut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dan bahkan ia lebih cantik dari wanita. Itulah alasannya.

"Tapi aku takut, bagaimana jika ada yang menertawakanku?" tanyanya dengan suara halus serta lembut. Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat semua bibit penyihir maupun penyihir merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sungguh aneh.

"Cukup tulikan telingamu dan abaikan mereka, ya begitulah caraku dari tahun ke tahun." akhirnya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Kyungsso dengan lembut. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa bibit penyihir di hadapannya ini sangat tidak pantas menjadi Lelaki, sikap lemah lembut serta wajah yang mendukung membuatnya sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip perempuan.

"Tapi, bukankah itu tidak sopan?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak, Baek. Mereka itu jahat dan kita hanya perlu untuk mengabaikan mereka," Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya pusing. Terkadang, ia kesal setengah mati melihat sifat Baekhyun yang kelewat polos dan malah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Kyungsoo,"

"AKH, aku menyerah!" ujar Kyungsoo stress. Kyungsoo tak menyukai anak kecil dan sialnya sahabat karib satu - satunya itu malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Memang ia akui, Baekhyun ini sangatlah polos namun kepolosannya juga membuat orang memanfaatkannya. "Intinya kau harus datang, kalau kau tidak datang maka aku akan bilang pada _Phoenix_ bahwa kau takut dengan wajah seramnya dan setelah itu kau akan di jatuhi hukuman mati, haha," bohong Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, _Phoenix_ mana mungkin membunuh bibit penyihir yang tak mempunyai salah.

Baekhyun mengigit kuku jarinya, matanya semakin membulat, dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. "TIDAK!! Aku masih mau hidup!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawa, Baekhyun sangatlah mudah di bohongi.

"Nanti kepalamu akan terpisah dari lehermu dan bunyinya _krekk_ ," Kyungsoo menganggkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu ia menggerakannya seperti sedang memotong lehernya sendiri. Baekhyun bergidik takut, bahkan bulir - bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Jemari ia tautkan menjadi satu serta gigitan kecil pada bibirnya sendiri untuk menghilangi rasa takut melimpah.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Hancur sudah gendang telinga Kyungsoo akibat jeritan melengking yang kuat dari si mungil. Bahkan Kyungsso bingung, sejak kapan ia reflek menyumbat telinganya dengan jari. "Tak usah berteriak," ucapnya. Ia melepaskan sumbatan jari pada telinganya. "Makanya kau harus ikut tahun ini!"

Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih setia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan pintu ditutupnya sekeras mungkin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati.

"Memangnya apa sih yang ia takutkan dengan ujian kenaikan tingkat penyihir?"

•••

 ** _Sehari sebelum_** ** _ujian kenaikan tingkat penyihir._**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah lesunya, disela - sela ia menendang batu kerikil sebagai pengungkap kekesalannya itu. Jubah penyihir yang ia pakai juga sudah compang - camping pada bagian bawah. Tudung tak ia kenakan membuat Rambut merah jambunya berkibar. Melihat hamparan rumput hijau, ia duduk disana, sendiri. Ia mendongakkan kepala guna melihat langit biru yang cerah.

"Aku benci penyihir!"

"Benarkah?"

Merasa ada yang membalas makiannya, ia menoleh. Ia menemukan seorang lelaki dengan jubah hitam berpadu keemasan pada lehernya. Tudung kepala tak ia pakai membuat helaian rambut merah merekah berkibar bebas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun. Si lelaki itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia berpikir, memangnya pertanyaannya lucu?

"Pertanyaanku lucu ya?" tanya lagi karena bingung melihat reaksi lelaki jangkung tertawa.

"Tidak kok," Lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya lalu sekarang, ia berjalan dan mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Hanya saja, kau benar - benar menggemaskan,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sebenarnya ia bingung. Apakah ia mengenal lelaki disebelahnya sekarang? Mengapa lelaki ini seolah sudah mengenalnya?

"Kau ini siapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun ulang. Ia memandangi lelaki itu dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki, pelipisnya mengerut dan matanya ikut menyipit.

Si lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Apa kau mengenalku? Dan apa aku mengenalmu?" Lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengedikan bahu serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau seperti mengenalku?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol tertawa lagi, prilaku polos Baekhyun benar - benar membuatnya gemas.

"Aku hanya mengakrabkan diri saja," Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Kau tidak ingin menculikku kan?" tanyanya masih dengan pelipis yang mengerut. Matanya berulang kali meneliti penampilan Chanyeol yang aneh baginya. Sebenarnya, ia takut dengan rambut lelaki jangkung itu. Merah merekah. Membuat dirinya semakin mirip dengan penyihir jahat.

"Apa aku tampak seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia meluruskan kaki kirinya dan kaki kanannya ia tekuk guna untuk menumpu lengan pada lutut.

"Rambutmu terlihat jahat," ujarnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Kau beranggapan aku jahat hanya karena rambutku berwarna merah?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Lalu ia melihat Chanyeol yang langsung tertawa lepas. Ia semakin bingung sekaligus curiga.

"Mengapa kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya ketika Baekhyun agak menggeser bokongnya, memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja, merah itu spesifik dengan kejahatan. Merah itu menyeramkan, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lelaki mungil di sebelahnya benar - benar menggemaskan.

"Kupikir tidak, itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. Warna itu relatif, tak memiliki arti khusus. Tergantung dirimu sendiri yang mengartikan bagaimana warna itu dimatamu," Baekhyun menoleh, mempermudah dirinya melihat lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya. Dengan mata menyipit serta bibir yang sedikit ia majukan, ia bertanya,

"Umur berapa kau ini?"

"Di _Merches_ umurku 26 tahun," jawab Chanyeol.

 _'Ooo, berbeda 10 tahun dariku, pantas saja perkataannya bijak'_ pikirnya dalam diam, tak ia lontarkan.

"Pantas saja, kau sudah tua rupanya," aku-nya jujur. Chanyeol merasa sesuatu keras sedang menusuk jantungnya.

"Biar kutebak, umurmu 16 tahun, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu sekaligus was - was. Tentu saja, bagaimana lelaki yang baru saja ia temui bisa tahu usianya?

"Apa kau penguntitku?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol menggeleng. Kurang kerjaan sekali ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol menyipit.

 _'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku bisa, mengapa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tentu saja, ia terkejut sekaligus kagum. Hal ini menjadi pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan penyihir yang _lumayan_ mengagumkan. Di perumahan kecil tempatnya, hanya ada satu penyihir yang hebat disana karena ia dapat membaca pikiran bibir penyihir dengan menyentuh anggota tubuh. Namun sekarang, lelaki di sampingnya bisa membawa pikirannya tanpa memegang anggota tubuhnya.

" _Wow_ , kau hebat! Apa lagi yang kau bisa lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar - binar. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri melihat aksi lucu lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak ingin datang ke ujian kenaikan tingkat penyihir besok, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu ia terdiam dan menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kembali berkalut antara melarikan diri atau datang. Sungguh, ia benar - benar tak memiliki obsesi untuk menjadi kuat ataupun pergi ke dunia manusia. "Memangnya, kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja kenapa? Dan kau tadi berkata bahwa kau benci penyihir, apa kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki jangkung itu.

"Hm sebenarnya aku tak ingin saja, aku tak seperti bibit penyihir lain yang berambisi untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa datang ke dunia manusia. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kepalaku pecah," tuturnya akrab, melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah lelaki baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Menarik, namun sekali - kali kau harus mencobanya." Baekhyun tetap menggeleng, teguh dalam pendiriannya.

"Tidak. Lagipula banyak yang bikang bahwa wajah _Phoeni_ _x_ itu menyeramkan. Banyak ribuan perempuan maupun lelaki pingsan hanya karena di tatap olehnya. Aku yakin wajahnya miripp monster," tuturnya jujur. Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki jangkung di sampingnya _lumayan_ tampan. Namun, ia kembali berpikir, mengapa Chanyeol tertawa? Apa ia menertawakan dirinya?

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun ketus membuat lelaki itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat wajah _Phoenix_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu mengapa kau berkata sedemikian?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kini, Baekhyun membaringkan punggungnya pada rerumputan hijau muda. Matanya terpejam untuk mengingat kembali peristiwa dimana dirinya menguping segerombolan gadis.

"Waktu itu aku umm--tak sengaja mndengar percakapan segerombolan gadis. Ada yang berkata wajah _Phoenix_ membuat kepalanya berdenyut serta terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Bahkan mereka bilang wajah _Phoenix_ sangat menyeramkan karena membuat mereka jatuh pingsan. Lalu ada yang mengatakan tubuh _Phoenix_ jauh dari kata normal, salah satu dari mereka pingsan ketika tak sengaja melihat perut _Phoenix_. Sejak saat itu aku berpikir bahwa _Phoenix_ lelaki besa dengan perut buncit serta wajah menyeramkan,"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membuat si mungil terheran - heran.

"Apa itu salah satu alasan kau tidak ingin ikut ujian penyihir besok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membuat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibir kanannya ke atas.

"Kupikir kau salah menilai _Phoenix_. Kau harus melihatnya secara langsung, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya dengan tatapan terheran.

"Apa kau pernah bertenu dengan _Phoenix_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Wah_! Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia menyeramkan?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Kalau ingin tahu, kau harus datang besok," ucap Chanyeol membuat si mungil dilanda rasa penasaran besar. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa kau akan datang besok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kini seringai sudah tergantikan dengan senyuman tipis. "Tentu saja, aku selalu datang setiap tahunnya," ucapnya.

"Sudah tingkat apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Hmm... Tak tahu," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk mengejek lelaki di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol kuat tapi sang lelaki jangkung tak terselungkup karena tenaganya belipat - lipat jauh lebih besar dari Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang berpura - pura marah dengan melipat lengannya di depan dada, bibirnya di kerucutkan serta dahinya mengerut.

"Kalau ingin tahu, besok datang saja ke _Rubin_ ," Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang nyatanya tak gatal.

" _Rubin_ itu apa?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, tatapan ketidak percayaan muncul. Sungguh, ia berucap di dalam hati, sebenarnya sudah berapa tahun Baekhyun tinggal di Wilayah ini?

"Kau tak tahu _Rubin_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tak lupa cengiran tak bersalah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tinggal di wilayah ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat jemarinya untuk menghitung. Lalu ia menyengir kembali. "Sejak lahir, hehe,"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, sepertinya lelaki mungil di sebelahnya ini selalu tak ingin tahu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. "Baiklah, aku beritahu,"

" _R_ _ubin_ itu istana milik _Phoenix_. Semua bibir penyihir akan di uji disana, di ruangan khusus. Para _Sage_ juga tinggal disana, mereka akan menguji bibit penyihir lain jika diperintahkan oleh _Phoenix_. Ya begitulah, selebihnya kau lihat saja esok," jelas Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Jadi kita bukan diuji di hutan yang luas?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa ujian penyihir berada di hutan?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengangguk malu.

"Berhentilah berpikiran buruk sebelum kau melihatnya secara langsung, Baek," Ucap Chanyeol sedangkan si mungil malah tersenyum malu.

"U--um iya tapi itu kan wajar!"

"Wajar? Ayolah, Baek. Tak semua yang kau pikirkan itu akan menjadi nyata atau sesuatu yang wajar," Chanyeol mengambik nafas sejenak, lalu kembali berucap. "Jadi, apa kau akan datang besok?"

Baekhyun menunduk diam. Ia benar - benar bingung. Di satu sisi, ia ingin datang besok karena rasa penasarannya membuncah hebat. Dan di sisi lain, ia tak ingin menjadi kuat serta tak ingin kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "A-Aku tak tahu..."

Chanyek tersenyum hangat lalu mengusak surai si kecil. "Tak apa, kau pikirkan saja dulu, tapi kuharap kau datang, Baekhyun," si kecil tersipu malu. Tentu saja, siapapun akan seperti itu jika ditatap dengan Penyihir yang tampan!

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeok beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu baik - baik," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan Baekhyun yakini, pasti seluruh wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati kecilnya.

"Apa kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Chanyeok menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, ini pertemuan pertama kita,"

Baekhyun mengernyit dahi bingung. Ia benar - benar _familiar_ dengan lelaki jangkung yan sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ucap Chanyeol pergi, sebelumnya ia tersenyum lalu mengambil telapak tangan si mungil dan kemudian ia menciumnya membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Darahnya berdesir cepat seperti tersengat listrik. Di perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu - kupu yang sedang bergeriliya senang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah cukup menjauh dari kediaman Baekhyun menyeringai. Lalu ia kenakan tudung hitam miliknya yang bergelantung pada leher sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu..."

Dan dalam sekejap, Chanyeol menghilang.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Tbc.**

 **Sial, ini apaan sih. Ga jelas banget. Fantasi gak jadi gini lah ckck.**

 **Buruk rupa bat ya ni ide, sempet mikir - mikir, di publish ga ya? Tapi yaudahlah, coba - coba berhadiah ye. Kalau ga ada yang sukak kan tinggal di apus, wkwk.**

 **Remind to Review?**


End file.
